


unorthodox punishment

by WattStalf



Series: Nonconvember 2020 [12]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: HeartGold & SoulSilver | Pokemon HeartGold & SoulSilver Versions
Genre: Breeding, F/M, Punishment, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Abuse, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:28:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27255694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: You get to oversee Ariana's punishment, which means you get to do whatever you want with her.
Relationships: Athena | Ariana/Reader
Series: Nonconvember 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982671
Kudos: 14





	unorthodox punishment

“Are you ready to serve out your punishment some more?” you ask the woman in front of you. It does not matter if she is or isn’t; she has no choice, not when it comes to this. After the fall of Team Rocket, there was a lot to be done with the remaining members that were brought into custody. Ariana, being a prominent executive, is being dealt with very seriously, with you being the one carrying out her punishment.

Her punishment involves her belonging to you entirely, with you able to do whatever you want with her. She is completely helpless before you, unable to act out, and unable to stop anything that you do to her, whether she likes it or not. Naturally, you have a lot of fun with this, since she is a very beautiful woman. There are a lot of benefits to being able to do whatever you want to someone like her.

“Let’s get it over with,” she replies, and you laugh at her words.

“You don’t sound all that thrilled,” you say, shaking your head. “You should know better than to try and have an attitude with me. And you should know better than to say something like that. There’s no getting this over with, Ariana. My job is to make sure the filthy Team Rocket slut gets her due, and I really don’t think I’m going to be done with that for a very long time. Now, get out of those clothes.”

She follows instructions well enough, even if she sometimes mouths off to you. In no time at all, her clothes are all on the floor, leaving her body on display for you, and you take your time looking her up and down, admiring every last inch of her, a sight that you never get tired of seeing. Ariana really is gorgeous, and you really are lucky to be able to have your way with her like this, lucky that you can do anything you want, as long as no serious harm comes to her.

Which means that her body is yours to use for _any_ purpose, and it is no coincidence that you have not even attempted to pull out the last few times that you have fucked her. As you pin her to the ground now, you know that you are not going to pull out this time either, that you want to see just how much you can get out of having this much control over her. After all, there is nothing in the rules of her punishment that prohibits you from breeding the woman.

As you push into her, you groan in absolute ecstasy, feeling bliss like nothing you have ever felt before meeting her. Everything has been perfect since you started fucking Ariana, and and it serves as the perfect release for all of your stress, leaving you eager to get your hands on her every single day. You can be as rough with her as you want, and you can hurl insults at her, and she will take it all in stride, with no other choice but to bear it.

Tonight, you hold her hands over her head as you pound into her, sneering at her as you verbally degrade her. “Was that a moan I just heard? You can be honest with me, Ariana. If you like it, that’s alright, I won’t tell…I know it’s supposed to be a punishment, but I can’t blame you for wanting it, not when you’re such a slut. It’s not like that’s some big secret…”

She bites her lip to try and hold back a whimper, eyes darting off to the side. There is no way for her to hide it from you, though. As much as she does not want to admit to it, she is not just getting used to your rough treatment, but coming to enjoy it as well. She likes being fucked senseless by you, likes when you insult and degrade her, and even likes it when you come inside of her. This is supposed to be a punishment, but you do not mind if she comes around to enjoying it, just as long as you are still able to have your way with her, just like this.

“You were wet before I even started,” you tease her. “I think that pretty much gives it all away. You’re so pathetic, Ariana. Were you really an executive, or were you just the team slut?” Your words become more cruel as your pace becomes more hectic, more rough. She can’t hold back her moans, either, her body betraying her, her will crumbling more with each passing day of her punishment. Things could not be more perfect, this arrangement could not be better. You love everything about your life, but especially the pathetic slut that you get to work on breeding every night.

As you come inside of her with a groan, you hope that this will be the night that does it, if it is not already done. Not that that is going to change anything; pregnant or not, you are still going to keep fucking her like this every night, you just look forward to seeing the way she starts to grow and change, with your child inside of her, a much more permanent sign that she belongs to you, that you have managed to claim her all for yourself.

You remain on top of her for a little while, just drinking it all in, before you finally pull out, and look down at the flustered state she is in. There is no denying that you are winning her over, that she loves what you do to her as much as she hates it. This is so much more than just a punishment, for both of you, but you are grateful that you have that excuse, that reason to be together like this, and that it gives you the freedom to do whatever you want to her.

Ariana is all yours now, and you are going to make sure that that never changes.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  
> 


End file.
